Goonie Girl
by TheEightiesQueen
Summary: Madeline Devereaux is a friend of Mikey,Chunk and Data- and sister to Mouth. Though she has never actually been on a wonderful adventure with the Goonies,and with her longtime crush on Mikey, she just can't refuse.
1. Introduction

**I claim no ownership to the Goonies, this is a FanFic I have been wanting to right. Also, I will try to get certain quotes right, but I can't do everything word for word. I hope you all still like it though! Please review. :)  
-Aleda**

I was currently on my way to Mikey's house, since this was the last time I may ever see it. They were about to get booted out so the land can be built on, so something can be built that benefits this town. I'll be the first to admit, I cried when Mikey had told me. Not at that moment, but later. I mean ,it will sound silly-since I am only thirteen- but I think I love him. Maybe not, I mean I've never been in love so I guess I couldn't possibly know for sure. I like him a lot, at the least. He's funny and sweet, and never obnoxious like my brother, Mouth. And his looks were heartbreaking-to me anyways.

I walk up to the door and just as I'm about to knock Mouth locks the screen door in my face. "Hey!" He smirks,"Are you lost?" I my brother, I do, he's a good guy deep down. But most of the time, he's plain annoying."Clark, open the damn door." "Ouch! Not a way to good on my good side, sister." I heard shuffling inside the house, as I pulled on the screen door in frustration. "Mouth, just let her in." That was Mikey, coming to my rescue from my idiot brother. Mouth sighed as Mikey opened up the door, holding it for me. "Mikey,Mikey. You play right into her game!" I blushed, though Mouth was just being his typical self, he knew I liked Mikey. I made him swear not to tell him, I told him if he did I'd go back in time to when we were just baby twins growing inside our Mom, and consume him. Some twins do do that. Enough with the gross things I've said to my brother though.

"Shut up, you idiot." I shoved him as I made my way through the door. I flopped down onto the couch, next to Chunk. "So what's on our venue for the day?" "Well, we get to be watched by Brand, isn't it lovely?" The response came from my brother, which I did laugh at. "Although, we should be doing something _exciting_since this will be our last 'Goonie' weekend together." Brand rolled his eyes at Mikey's remark, "Hey, I'm just following Mom's orders. Besides, I have a date tonight." Now it was Mikey's turn to roll his eyes, he had a sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue, but didn't say it."So, Chunk, tell my ignorant sister about what you told us about." Chunk explained that he saw two cop cars chasing an ORV and that there were bullets flying everywhere.

Everyone began looking outside to see Data, 'flying' over to Mikeys roof. "Oh, get the screen door!" From outside, Data said the same. Mikey turned to Mouth,"Open the screen door!" Just as he does Data crashes through the door nearly knocking over a porcelain, white, statue-Chuck caught it fortunately. He laughed,"Hey, I bet you guys thought I was going to drop it, huh? Ha ha. I knew you would think that from good old Chunk." He sat it onto the end table, and as his sentence was finished the statue fell. "Oh my god!" "You idiot!" I laughed a little, but noticing Mikeys concern, my expression hardened. "Look, it's not broken. It's perfect. Ha ha." However, that statement was false, I realized, the uh.."Oh my god. That's my Moms most favorite piece." I giggled slightly, unable to help it as it had been the penis that broke off.

Mikey looked at me, smiling for a mili-second before returning his attention to Chunk. Realization was clear on Chunks face,"Oh my god." "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Once again, that was my idiot brother for you. "Shut up Mouth."Mikey,Brand and I all spoke at once. As the boys decided to glue the piece back on,hurrying before Mikey's Mom got home, Mouth snuck up behind me-while I was staring intently at Mikey. "Awh, reading the mind of your lover boy?" I jumped, and accidentally hit Brand in the face with his strange exercising tool. "Sorry!" I turned to face my brother, "Shut up. You agreed, so just shut up." "Well, I have yet to see this time machine." I hit him in the arm, Mikey looked at us strangely and said,"Stop it guys, come over here and help us." I gave Mouth a death stare, willing him to stay quiet about my crush.


	2. Mikes Mom Arrives

**Once again, I don't own the Goonies. Sorry for the wait, and my story will not be line for line, however much I do try to do so. Please review though! :D**

I walked over to help the guys affix the statues penis back to where it belonged. On a rather random note, Data said,"Have you guys ever heard of Detroit?" Mikey shook his head,"No." I could tell that at this moment he didn't exactly care either."Soitenly. That's where Motown started. It's also got the highest murder rate in the country." Mouth had but it,"Dork." I said to him. Date spoke up once more,"Well let me tell you what, that's where we're moving when we lose our house tomorrow." Mikey looked up abruptly,"You shut up about that stuff. It'll never happen. My dad'll fix it." We had just reattached the penis when I heard a noise outside,but I disregarded it as Mikey spoke up."You glued it on upside down!" Just then Mikeys mom came through the door, we all crowded around the porcelain piece and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh..hi mom!" "Hi mom." The boys greeted their mother,Mikeys' cool being slightly lost. "H-hi!" I elbowed Chunk as he chimed in highly of cue. "Hi..mom." My heart thumped,yes the situation wasn't the best time for this to be happening,but the more Mikey's nervousness slipped the cuter he was to me. His mom frowned at us."I saw that Data 'dropped' by." "Hi ." He said. "Hey ." I groaned as my brother and I greeted her at the same time. She cracked a smile. "Boys, this is Rosalita. Rosalita's going to help us with the packing just until my arm is better." "Olé!" I murmered idiot and he hit me. "Hola!" God, Mikey Walsh. You're so adorable.

"Uh, boys, Rosalita doesn't speak a word of English, and I know some of you have taken some Spanish in school..." I was out of luck there, for once I had put Mikey Walsh above my grades so I had opted out of taking higher up classes. "Well, Mrs. Walsh, I speak perfect Spanish. And if it's any help to you I'd be glad to communicate with Rosalita." Oh lord. I thought about warning that Mouth was always up to no good no matter what, but I thought this could turn out amusing. Plus, I'm not a total kill joy."You're a lifesaver Clark. Come with us, will you?" He clasped his hands together so fakely innocently,"Why certainly ." He flashed us all a devilish grin before turning to follow the to.

"Mikey, you do know he's just going to fuck with Rosalita?"I thought I'd go and tell him, no harm. He raised his eyebrows at me, then shrugged. "There's no stopping Mouth." Mikey rushed over to the statue, I followed suit."Do you think your mom's going to notice?" Looking exasperated Mikey says,"What?" "I think-" "Do you think your mom's going to notice that the dick and balls are missing?"Chunk was talking with his mouthful,speaking barely audible words,which I was trying to help him out with."He said-" "I wonder if she'll notice.." Finally Chunk swallowed as I sighed giving up,"That's what he said." Chunk nodded stuffing his mouth some more. "Of course she'll notice! She notices everything."

Just then Mouth came back."Nice is my middle name, ." I rolled my eyes and snorted. He glared at me as I covered my face. He sat down nearly crushing me as he intentionally decided upon using me as a chair. "Boys, I'm taking Rosalita to the supermarket. Now listen. I'm going to be back in an hour. Mikey, I don't want you outside. Brand if he's coming down with asthma I don't want him out in the rain." I couldn't help but to smile as Mikey squirmed next to me,clearly a little embarrassed. "He should be kept in a plastic bubble. " "I'm serious Brandon. That's not funny, he takes one step outside and you are in deep,absolutely the deepest s..sh-" "Shit Ma'." Mikey smirked at his mothers discomfort.

"I don't like that language, but that is exactly what you're going to be in-and you Dotta-Da-Data..use the back door from now on, okay?" Data sighed,"All right." Poor kid,it seemed a bit mean to take away his right to invent cool things. "What is that?" She sounded distressed and I looked up at her as she pointed to the statue. "Ah, shit. What?" Disregarding her obvious disdain for the word he piped up,though we all knew what. "What is that?! That is a mess. I want it cleaned up boys." We all sighed, she ment Chunks potato chip stash going on. "Oh yeah,sure!" "You got it." "Sure thing, ." She turned to leave for good this time and as Rosalita glanced back my brother blew her a kiss,"Adios,Senorita!" She hurried out the door. I laughed.

"What the hell did you do to the poor woman?" He shrugged."Maybe you should clean up your mess,_boys_." I hit him on the back of the head. "Hey,watch it!" Mikey grabbed the loose chips throwing them away. It's hard to think that in less than a day this will be gone. Just hanging gout together with my best friends..Brand grabbed Mikey pulling him into his lap,"You want a breathing problem? You've got one." Mouth pushed himself off of me,"Hey,what's your dad doing with all the stuff in the attic?" He looked over at my brother with a sad look in his eyes,"He's going to give it back to the museum. Or whoever they pick to be the new assistant curly..or kerney." I hate myself I really do,I couldn't stop myself from glancing over at him. Wanting to see what those precious,fumbling lips might feel like against mine."Curator." Brand and I corrected him a the same time.

He got slightly agitated, as usual, but argued that that had been what he said. He always does that."Hey,wait a minute guys. Maybe there is some stuff in the attic for us. Some stuff we can keep from the old siders. Some rich stuff." Oh my brother and his ideas.


	3. The Attic

**Please review! I'm hoping to be able to update quicker now. RNo flames please. Side note so no questions get raised. If you all recall my main characters name is Madeline..everybody calls her Lyn for short.**

"Mikeys head perked up,"No,guys. No." What could possibly be up there? Probably a ton of old cool stuff."Mikey,why not? What the museum really take notice to extra wear and tear to all the old junk?" Mikey looked at me as I finished my sentence. I could see gears turning in his head, but he shook it."Food! Lots of food!" Chunk piped up. Suddenly Mouth,Brand,Data and Chunk all started talking making a dash for the stairs. "Food! Big Macs.." "Gold!" "Rich stuff!" Mikey got tossed to the floor by Brand and I stayed back to help him up. "Come on guys, that's my dads responsibility. The museum probably has a list of it somewhere." By the time he got up everybody was halfway up the stairs. He dashed after them,stopping at the landing."You guys! Listen to me,damn it, that's _his_stuff!" He walked up a few steps then hesitated as I stood behind. I didn't really want to do it if it could get Mikeys dad in any kind of trouble.

"Are you coming Lyn?" I stuttered,"I-uh yeah. I thought we weren't-okay yeah." He smiled at me,totally unaware of what a simple flash of those braces did to me. He grabbed my hand and we raced up to meet everybody who was already in the attic. My stomach was doing flip flops as Mikey and I wandered around the attic seeing who was into what,his hand still holding mine."Hey come on guys! This is my dads place,he doesn't want you up here. You heard what my mom said to the housekeeper.." Mouth came up behind me first wiggling his eyebrows at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish I know. He glanced down at our hands and stood in between us from behind with raised eyebrows. I blushed as he broke us apart putting an arm around each of us. "Mikey, I can't believe you actually have something this cool in your house."

"It will make for a perfect start to you and Walsh's dowry." I elbowed him in the stomach muttering,"History buff," as I tried to hide the color creeping on to my face. Mikey blushed to. "Shut it Mouth." Mikey walked around the room by himself now, so I decided to go ahead and join Chunk in playing with this cool scientific orb thing."My mom said..Mouth stop it, put down that costume." I turned to see my brother had somehow already gotten the chance to adorn himself in an old Spanish conquistadors clothing. "Mikey! This is great, all we have in my attic are old Hanukkah decorations." I moved away from Chunk,to see were my brother had drifted away to. "I don't care what you have in your attic." Mikey sounded ticked. I rounded a corner to find him just as thunder sounded outside, seemingly louder in the attic. I instinctively jumped. As luck would have it, I was so close to Mikey that I jumped right into his arms. And his tightened around me.

I tried to tell my heart to calm down, but I could hear his too. Just as quick and loud,it was just the thunder. It scared us all. After those ten seconds, which seemed to last an eternity, Mikey let go of me and pulled out his inhaler to take a puff. "Okay guys. You saw it, can we get out of here now?" Data came around a corner,"Come on Mikey,let's stay a little." Brand grinned at him and leaned up against a wall."Scared,Mikey?" The two scowled at eachother and I wondered over to sift through some decorations."I gotcha' right where I want ya'! Chunk held a sword near me, also sporting a pirate hat. I laughed and grabbed the nearest props I saw. It happened to be an old tri-corner hat and a sword. "Or so you think!" I jabbed it at Chunk and we goofed around.

Chunk jabbed at me and nipped Mikey."Ouch. Come on guys, it's dusty in here, my hayfever is acting up, and you _always _break something."Meekey!" I turned around after putting my props away and advising Chunk to do the same. I heard my idiot brother,but I saw him first. He was behind a painting of a woman and had put his tongue through the painting."Come here and make me feel like a woman. Give me a nice wet lickery-shit!" I kicked him in the shin."Damn it,Clark, you ruined the painting." Mikey laughed a little and walked away. "Yeah?" My brother looked at me wearily,"I can ruin a lot of things. Hey Meekey-" I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare. You promised." He smirked at me and walked away. I sighed.

Mikey walked up to me. "Did Mouth want something?" My eyes went wide for a second,"I-uh no. He was just being an idiot." "Hey Mikey, what is all this neat stuff?" Mikey looked exasperated,"The museum did some kind of..where'd you get that?" "Over there." "They did a show. It was called a retropackum and it was uh.."Retrospective." "That's what I said! You always contradict me. I was right. I knew what..it was about the history of Astoria and these are all the rejects."Kind of likes us Mike,"Chunk chimed in,"The Goonies." "Chunk,turn off the lightning thing.." "Yeah,like us.." I whispered. "Well, I'm not a reject." "Aha,nice try. We're twins, so we're equally screwed up _Clark_." Mikey walked over to an old picture that had fallen earlier,"Mouth, when you drop something, pick it back up." He sort of faded off. I glanced over his shoulder,crouching down near him.

"What..is that?" He brushed some of the dust of shrugging his shoulders. He was fascinated, thought, nonetheless. We looked at each other,his light green eyes met my blue. The electricity that happened unintentionally was undeniable."Ch.."I faltered. Then we snapped out of it resuming what we were originally about to do,"Chunk!"Chunk fumbled around,"I didn't touch it!" "I know you didn't touch it, get over here." Data followed,"Don't touch it Chunk." "Data, shh."We actually needed Chunk to break something for once. We were kind of counting on it."Uh.." "Hold this." I finished the sentence for Mikey and shoved the frame into Chunks hands."Why me Mike? Mike,Mikey, thanks for taking us up here. There's this real big ball.."Five..four..three..two.." Mike was counting to himself waiting. We all knew what was coming."One." "And it's got this big-oh shit!" As if on cue, Chunk dropped the painting.

Mikey dropped to the ground almost instantly as everybody crowed around. I crouched down with him as we gazed at what appeared to be a map."Thanks Chunk.."I muttered."Look,look! That says sixteen-thirty-two."Chunk clumsily pointed to the map. Brand had come up now and as we all sat mesmerized by the map, I was being hit twice as hard-mesmerized by being this close to Mikey. My hand rested almost right by his knee and our legs were completely squished together."I've seen this before.."Brand spoke,bringing me out of my own fantasy world."Is that a year?" "No, it's your top score in pole position. I turned to see Mouth right behind me and looked at him unbelievably. We had just uttered the same thing _again_. He whispered to me,"They say twins have a psychic connection." I shook my head."Yes,Chunk." Mike said,"Hey, Data. That's our coastline." "What's all the Spanish junk?" I elbowed my brother.

"Mouth,Mouth. You said you could translate, right here,"He pointed," what does that say?" Mouth squinted his eyes, and in the worst accent I've ever heard, read the map." Ye intruders beware. Crushing death and grief, soaked with blood, of the trespassing thief." My eyes widened. This was pretty cool. I held the map closer, as if I might be able to read it, though it was impossible."You guys. This map is old news. Everybody and their Grandfather went looking for this when they were our age. I mean haven't you heard of that pirate-guy? What's his name..One-eyed Willy?" "One-eyed Willy.." Mikey whispered. His face lit up in clear recognition of the name. "Yeah! He was the most famous pirate of his time. My dad told me all about him once." The excitement on Mikeys face really made me want to just be happy to, but I also realized that we would be moving soon..and I won't ever see it again."Dad'll tell you anything to get you to sleep.

"No,see? Willy stole a treasure once. It was full of rubies, and emeralds-" "Diamonds?" Data asked. Mikey nodded."Diamonds. Then he loaded it all up on to his ship and they sailed away into the sunset. Until the British Kind, see, he found out about it and then he set up this whole armada to go out after him, then the armada, they...it took'em a couple of weeks, but they caught up with Willy, and, and, then there was a whole, big war between the armada and Willy's ship,the Inferno, and during the firefight there was these guns bursting here and cannons bursting there, and then Willy fled, 'cause he didn't want to stay around, 'cause he knew he'd get killed if he stayed around. And then he got into his cave, and the British, they blew up the walls all around him, and he got caved in, and he's been there ever since." We all sat in kind of a stunned silence.

"Forever?" Data asked, breaking the quiet. "Forever." Mike agreed. "And ever?" "Trapped." Mikey sort of looked around at all of us to gather reactions. It was Brand who broke the mood,"You sound just as corny as dad does." "My dad tells me the truth! You know what he said?" "What?" Data and I asked. "He told me One-eyed Willy and his bunch were down there for five,six years. And they were digging all these tunnels and caves setting boody traps." "Booby traps." "That's what I said,setting booby traps. So anyone who tried to get in there would die. And then you know what he did? He killed all his men." "Why?" "Why would he kill all of them?" "So the secret wouldn't get out.." I murmured. "Right." Mikey said. Gears were turning in my head,however crazy I may be, I had an idea. We could spend the last day on the Goon-docks trying to find the treasure. It couldn't get us into to much trouble. I would wait for Mikey to bring up the idea though, I knew his thoughts were churning to. Our inner hands were pressed together a bit, sweaty from being in the attic.

From somewhere,I got the guts to squeeze his hands. And he looked at me and we knew how we would spend the day.


End file.
